


Snow White And The Seven Girls Starring Sherlock Holmes As Snow White

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Child in love, Child/Adult, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, First Love, Flirting, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT'S GAY, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, OTP Feels, POV Male Character, Romance, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love, Snow White Elements, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theatre, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Yaoi, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Thirteen year old Sherlock Holmes attends an audition for The Baker Street Theatre Production Of Snow White And The Seven Girls, attracting a certain forty-four year old director, John Watson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Thank you :)

Sherlock waited nervously for his turn, in the waiting hall at the Baker Street Theatre. Any minute now. Being the last of 221 candidates auditioning for the leading part as Snow White, it had been extremely dull. He’d noticed that nearly all of the other participants had been deeply absorbed in their scripts, probably last minute practice. Typical.

An elderly lady opened the side door to the stage. “Number 221 please!” 

John sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. Only one participant left.  
The last to enter the stage was a tall boy with incredibly dark, shiny curls, impossibly pale skin complete with naturally red cupid bow lips. John resisted the urge to pinch himself. He tried making his voice steady when asking: “Wh-what’s your name?” Damnit. “Sherlock Holmes sir.” Wow. That kid had a really deep voice for his age! He couldn’t be more than what? Fourteen? Fifteen? He was clearly under their age limit. Oh well. If this...what was his name again? Ah Sherlock Holmes, right. If this Sherlock Holmes had gotten this far, John might as well give him a chance. “So. Sherlock Holmes. Let’s begin, shall we?” “Yes, sir.” Oh god. Ok. Deep breaths. John leaned back in his chair, trying to relax. Sherlock looked a bit nervous, but when he started to speak, his voice was absolutely steady and clear, John couldn’t help but lean forward. Of all those kids that John and his jury colleagues had inspected so far, John was one hundred percent sure: Sherlock Holmes was The One. The boy was absolutely perfect for the leading part! It was no question about it. John couldn’t wait to get a word or two with him afterwards.  
Just as Sherlock finished his last sentence, the boy locked eyes with John and fucking winked at him. Smirking, he walked off the stage and out the side door with an air of confidence. John sat, awestruck for a few seconds before scrambling up and running after Sherlock, completely forgetting that he was supposed to inhabit a limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> Please, feedback is always appreciated!

Sherlock was just about to open the door and walk out of the building when “wait, Mr Holmes!” Sherlock waited, without turning around just yet “Yes, Mr Watson?”  
“Wait. How...?”  
“Easy. There’s a tag with your name on it.” Finally turning around, Sherlock raised his eyebrows with a knowing smirk.  
“Wow, you’re really observant!”  
“That’s not what people normally say”.  
“What do people normally say?”  
“Piss off!”  
Sherlock didn’t know what he’d expected, but he hadn’t expected Mr Watson to start giggling. It was the most beautiful sound Sherlock had ever heard. He stared, entranced.  
“John!” So that’s his first name Sherlock thought.  
They turned around. Another member of the jury was striding towards them.  
“Ehrm. Mr Holmes, this is my colleague Mike Stamford.” They shook hands.  
Mike turned to John. “John, you’re needed.”  
“Alright, just one minute please?”  
Mike gave Sherlock a quick glance and focused on John once more. John had the guts to give him puppy eyes! Sighing and nodding, Mike turned back and walked towards the stage door, throwing a “Not a second more!” over his shoulder.  
Sherlock and John smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, um...mr Holmes...” John tried not to get lost in those sparkling eyes (for the record, he failed miserably) Sherlock cut in, smiling, “Please, call me Sherlock.” Blinking, surprised, but pleased, John managed to come up with a decent reply. “Oh. Alright. Well then. How old are you Sherlock?”  
“Thirteen.” There was that pleased smirk again as John’s eyes grew wider than ever. “How did you manage to...you know...” He spread his arms widely, referring to the audition. The minimum age for the participants had been sixteen.  
“Ah, that. Well mr Watson” “You might as well call me John now.” John gave a smirk of his own. “Well John, I have my...connections.”

To hear his own name being called out by Sherlock in that deep voice and with those tempting lips...well...it was intoxicating.

Finally, a thought hit John. “Um, Sherlock?” Sherlock’s eyes bore into Johns “Yes John?” “So, this...Mycroft Holmes...the owner of this theatre...” “He’s my brother.”


	4. Chapter 4

John mentally slapped himself. Of course! How hadn’t he noticed?! The same surname (and, clearly, not that many families had the name Holmes, at least as far as John was concerned). But, well, John had been so distracted by a certain boy that he’d not been able to focus on much else.  
“I’m going to have a little chat with this brother of yours, Sherlock.” “No! Please, John, don’t!” John could see the boy’s Adam’s apple bobbing slightly and he felt a thin, slender hand grab at his shirtsleeve. “Don’t worry, Sherlock” John placed his own hand on top of Sherlock’s and wrapped around it. He could feel it tremble slightly and John’s heart skipped a beat. That was the first he’d seen Sherlock lose his composure. “I’m not going to kick you out” the boy sighed in relief, but still didn’t let go of John’s sleeve (a fact he buried deep in his heart) “however” the boy looked up at him, impossibly big, round eyes fixed on his own “I will ask him how come, that in all these years, he’s never once told me that he has a gorgeous, younger brother.” Now it was John’s turn to wink at Sherlock who’s face split up in a blinding (and pleased) smile.


End file.
